


farewell

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Study, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shatter says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	farewell

**Author's Note:**

> written for the March, 5 2011 round at [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/).

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000s38f7/)

The water lapped gently at his feet as the tide came in. Soon, it would be a bit more ferocious, washing against his feet with enough force to embed grains of sand into his thrusters and transformation seams. If he was unwary, it would also pull enough sand out from under him and knock him over.

Oh how Emily had laughed the first time that had happened to him.

He missed her, fiercely. She had been his first and best friend, despite the boundaries of age and species between them, and she would forever have a special place in his spark. But on days like this; with the tide coming in, the sky painted in glorious colors and the wind soft against his plating; her loss was an especially keen ache.

“I’m going away for a while,” he said softly, looking out over the water. “Maybe longer than just a while. I’ve been offered a scientific posting at the colony on Hyperion. It’s… I think it’s what I need after what happened to Blue. But I’ll be back soon, Em. I couldn’t ever manage to stay away from home for too long.”

He smiled softly as he gazed across the water. “Take care of Perceptor for me. He needs someone to watch over him.”

After a few more moments of watching the sun set into the water, Shatter waved and turned back toward the base.


End file.
